The purpose of this invention is to provide an aircraft that is capable of ulta-heavy lifting at a slow speed for extended periods of time without refueling. This craft provides both aerostatic and aerodynamic lift. This type of craft is useful in both the logging and construction industries.
A further purpose of this invention is to provide a semi-buoyant composite aircraft with a non-rotating aerostat. Previous composite aircraft with a balloon rotating about a vertical axis suffer from the magnus effect due to the rotation. Also, this invention eliminates the difficult structural problems associated with the rotating ballonet. This aircraft can have either a vertical or horizontal axis.